nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Noble City International Airport
What a gorgeous page this is ! Lars 13:03, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :Thank, glad you like it. And Lars, don't forget, what you did on Wikistad, you can do it here also. Creating natural parks, or city parks, that would be very appreciated. So, if you have got some time left, you can start creating the typical Aesopos-cultural-natural articles :) 13:05, 1 December 2007 (UTC) ::That is exactly my problem now, I can hardly put more time in the projects than I am doing right now. So I have to make a very difficult decision within the days to come. I am rather puzzled right now. Maybe the solution will come all by itself, as it usually does ! Lars 13:19, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, I can understand. 13:21, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Remarkable, remarkable The airport looks very familiar to me ! Great job ! I'll be arriving soon I think. Lars 16:50, 17 December 2007 (UTC) : 16:52, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Lame "The airport is the 16th largest in passenger numbers in the world", while Lovia's population doesn't even pass the 21.000 inhabitants... --Bucurestean 19:59, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, it sucks... Has to be changed. 20:56, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Cancelled? I know when that was put the whole ICELAND thing was a-happing but are they still cancelled? I don't think so but i'm just asking. Marcus Villanova 00:18, June 21, 2010 (UTC) News Virgin Australia has suspended flights to Melbourne and Brisbane (but not to Sydney). Services will resume on 29th April. 07:42, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you for the information. Will Virgin Australia pay for me to purchase a new flight from another provider? --Semyon 18:12, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :Nope, not that I'm aware of. 00:56, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :You could go via Sydney, and arrive through Air Lovia at T1, or Virgin Australia at T2. OK, so T1 and T2 are joined pre-security by a skybridge, and typically T1 serves domestic flights through gates 1-7, and international flights through gates 8-21. T2 uses all international-capable gates numbered 30-58, (but gates 44, 46, 48 and 52-55 are all domestic-capable too). 01:01, March 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Many thanks - I shall make my way to Sydney then. --Semyon 15:02, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Location We need to figure out its exact location. We know it's close to NCIA Railway Station. The train runs like http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/File:Oceana_train.PNG, and it's somewhere between Noble City and Train Village. So.. Where we put the beast? --OuWTB 12:44, June 1, 2015 (UTC) I'd say about 20 km away... but right near Transcity and H1... :o 07:42, June 5, 2015 (UTC) 20 km? That seems a little bit far, considering Lovia's geography, doesn't it? 77topaz (talk) 07:58, June 5, 2015 (UTC) The distance from TV to NC is 31,9 km, so it's possible. But then, it would be located closer to TV than to NC :o --OuWTB 09:44, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Shall we agree to put its location next to H1, right in between TV and NC, at about 10 km north of Transcity? :o --OuWTB 10:45, June 29, 2015 (UTC) I think that's a good proposal. 77topaz (talk) 10:56, June 29, 2015 (UTC)